


【曼城】曼彻斯特案件收集册

by Llothlorien



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llothlorien/pseuds/Llothlorien
Summary: 曼彻斯特警局故事，出场人物包含但不限于曼城
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Sergio Agüero
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曼彻斯特警局的部门参考百科上的曼市警局设定  
> 已经出场的部门：重案组，警犬组，枪支组和Dinho分局长，以及（番外出场的）体制外的法医实验室  
> 已经出场的CP：玎坤

重案组有自己的办公室，虽然他们通常会被派到各个案件的专案组里协助办案，但案件任务不需要集体行动的时候，他们会更倾向于待在自己的办公室里，毕竟他们大部分时间都不能待在自己的工位上，所以整个重案组办公室基本一直处于地广人稀的自由无拘束状态。

“你们这里空旷得简直可以露营”，这是埃德森上次过来送报告时的原话，他说这话的时候，在场的每个人都想象着警犬队的那群黑背，比利时牧羊犬，罗威纳和巨型雪纳瑞等40多条警犬挤在重案组办公室的情形，就算狗狗们一个比一个乖巧，但这画面也太可怕了，还好Eddie只是打个让人害怕比方并没有再提露营的事。

没被分配到案件的时候，重案组的各位也喜欢待在办公室里，这样的情况很少发生，因为他们亲爱的现任局长费尔南迪尼奥也是重案组出身，非常懂得如何将他们榨得干干净净。大家虽然常年被掏空，但哪怕是吐槽局长每次都把人都当成像他这种连轴转的铁人一样使唤的时候，也还是会习惯性的亲切的叫他Dinho。这个看上去很和蔼的，实际上很魔鬼的局长其实不是重案组摸鱼行动的最大敌人，他们面临的更大的不幸是，当牛做马的日子似乎没有尽头，因为被整个曼彻斯特警局认为有很大概率成为下届局长的 —— 他们重案组的组长德布劳内，也同样是个真真切切把自己当铁人，连年全勤风雨无阻，年假都快攒到下个世纪的工作狂。

向来深思远虑的重案组同志们一直努力提前给Kevin打预防针，比如他们派斯特林在临下班时，对不打算准时走的德布劳内科普，说长期加班会导致退休生活不幸福，Raz不出所料的收获了一个白眼；再比如此时的重案组办公室里，暂时没有案件的人并不多，斯通斯看着隔壁座位上端正的坐着认真翻看近期整个曼彻斯特大区报案记录的德布劳内，觉得现在是时候继续对这个工作狂旁敲侧击一下，旨在告诉他，工作时可以适时摸鱼。

于是斯通斯拖着自己的办公椅向德布劳内移动，一双长腿凑近他同事的膝盖：“嗨，Kev，你知道吗？我有内政部的秘密新闻。”

德布劳内长久以来都在困扰总是有人打断自己的阅读，他头也没抬直接说：“开什么玩笑，内政部疯了吗？能被远在曼彻斯特的小警察知道的新闻算什么秘密新闻？”

斯通斯无法反驳，只能继续说：“是之前警用设备改革的方案，伦敦终于那边批准并且拨了款，我们局的第一批设备已经寄到了，据说还有第五代的Glock17。”

德布劳内终于来了兴趣，不再继续看手里那个报案记录报告。曼彻斯特警察出任务通常不配枪，这个现实的制度困扰着重案组每个人，以至于他们有段时间的口头禅是“你今天的案子可以申请配枪吗？”，答案通常是“不能，但是警局给配了个枪支组的同事”。这个拉近重案组彼此关系并对枪支组明褒暗嘲的口头禅持续了很久，直到有次他们难得全员配枪出任务，面对五个匪徒，重案组两人反恐组两人一共解决了其中一个，被Kevin安排在背后支援的枪支组一个人，在他们所有人反应过来之前，一瞬间解决了四个。那次阿圭罗一战成名，重案组也再不提给自己配枪支组成员不如配Glock17的玩笑。

虽然如此，他们也一直在讨论第五代Glock的设计运用的人体工程学会让人用起来更顺手，以及新一代的稳定不挑人。谁会不馋呢，警局哪个热血青年不想搂着这个最新款的性感宝贝睡觉呢？

就像面前的斯通斯，带着沉醉在自己的世界里的表情说：“五代G17这东西，人人都听说过它存在，但就是没人没见过”，John此时的眼神已经飞出了现实世界，他瘫坐在椅子上，俊脸上飘过一丝丝忧愁，嘴里继续说着，“她就像是可望不可即的空中楼阁，啊，真是像极了爱情。”

现实派德布劳内看着面前这个浪漫主义者虚无的表情和他垂在额前的卷发，无语的说："清醒点，看不出来你还是个诗人。"

”我可以为你写诗啊Kev！“

德布劳内直接把手里的文献拍在了斯通斯脸上，不容置疑的说：“不必，我可消受不起。”

就在斯通斯准备更进一步继续调戏他的时候（这件事虽然危险但有趣，但总有人时不时不怕死的调戏Kevin），走廊突然传来脚步声，一般来说这意味着任务，但是这次脚步声过于高频和活泼，完全不像是Dinho会发出的频率，“是Kun”，德布劳内十分确定的对一脸困惑的斯通斯说。

下一秒阿圭罗娇小的身影（阿圭罗本人并不知道斯通斯会这么形容他）果然出现在没有关门的重案组办公室门口，中气十足的喊了一声，“Kevin在吗？”

不等别人回答他，阿圭罗已经看到了聚在角落的斯通斯和德布劳内，一阵风一样冲了过来，大家已经习惯了他来串门，这么风风火火倒是头一次。

等到阿圭罗冲到他们的面前时，德布劳内已经单手支撑着桌子托起自己金色的脑袋，一副饶有兴趣的表情，用了然于胸的语气说：“怎么了吗，Kun？”

同事兼好友的斯通斯太了解德布劳内了，居然从他的语气里感受到了一丝丝的得意。

“Kevin，我的五代Glock 17批下来啦！”，阿圭罗高兴的说。

秘密消息情报人斯通斯张大了嘴。

“哦？你什么时候能拿到？”德布劳内的语气毫不意外。

阿圭罗依然兴致高昂的说：“今天我就可以领了！中午你想一起去靶场练一下吗，我们带上三代和五代，感受一下区别...”

斯通斯听不到阿圭罗后面说的话了，“三代和五代”这几个字牢牢占据了他的大脑，他只听到自己发出了一声“哦，不！”

等他回过神来的时候，阿圭罗已经风一样的离开，跑去装备科领枪了，而德布劳内也已经站起来走到了他面前，重案组组长轻轻的拍了拍斯通斯的脸，一脸恶趣味的说：“让我看看，这就是爱情降临时诗人的表情吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打完枪的两人小队出发拜访受害者

德布劳内很喜欢靶场，带上隔音套之后可以感觉与全世界隔绝，他喜欢那种错觉，仿佛此刻只有他和他手里的枪是唯一的真实。当然，谁也可能真的与世隔绝，德布劳内很快就感觉到有人拉他袖子，低头看到阿圭罗嘴巴一张一合的在和自己说话，阿圭罗眼睛圆圆的，和他说话的表情非常认真。德布劳内盯了他一会儿才意识到Kun大概是在和自己说谁先谁后，看到德布劳内愣愣的看着自己，阿圭罗也反应过来他不可能听得到，于是放开拉住德布劳内袖子的手，对他手舞足蹈了一会儿，说我们不要一起，你先打，先用第五代。

德布劳内揣测了一下他的意思，点了点头。阿圭罗虽然在枪支组，对这种危险的玩具却是最小心谨慎的——他还会纠正每个这么说的人，每一支枪都不是玩具。他在靶场更是如此，程序要求严格到不像平时他的，他们两个的靶虽然是隔开的，但是既然决定一个一个打，两个人手里就只有一支枪。阿圭罗把刚到手的第五代Glock17放到德布劳内的手里，对他眨了眨眼睛便溜到了他身后。

德布劳内手里握着第五代Glock17，他感觉枪体手感更好了，Glock系列刚问世的时候被人嘲讽是塑料玩具，现在手里紧密的触感简直像是在抚摸钻石，滑套的设计好像更突出了；手柄的颗粒感非常精致，但是手指下的凹槽消失了，这点有些遗憾，德布劳内现在发现他挺喜欢那个凹槽的；保险栓也更光滑了，原本的橙色已经被Kun涂成了漂亮的蓝色。

想到Kun拿到专属佩枪的第一件事居然是这个，让德布劳内觉得有些好笑，不过，这确实是Kun会干的事情。

“真是个宝贝”，德布劳内边自言自语边抬手射向对面的枪靶。

他左右手交替开枪，感受着枪体传来的后坐力，反而越来越平静，他甚至开始考虑以后可以拐走枪支组头牌常驻靶场。

等到他们终于离开靶场的时候，德布劳内还是眼巴巴的把新枪摸来摸去，丝毫看不出刚才嘲讽斯通斯时的嘚瑟样子，看着他恋恋不舍的样子，一向对“玩具”管理很严格的阿圭罗还是毫不留情的直接从他手里拿走了自己的配枪。回去的时候午休已过，食堂已经是去不得了，两个人饥肠辘辘的打算找个倒霉同事蹭点吃的。

两个人在想要不然直接去斯特林位子上翻找点吃的时候，走到重案组门口却碰到了从正里面出来的费尔南迪尼奥。

场面十分尴尬，阿圭罗以前确实经常迟到，但是他其实已经改邪归正很久了，结果这次不但被抓了现行，身边还带了个从不迟到的德布劳内，明眼人都会觉得是他带坏了老大眼里的好学生乖宝宝。

阿圭罗张着嘴正组织语言想要跟费尔南迪尼奥解释，身边的的德布劳内已经开口说道：“Kun领了新枪，我想试一试就让他带我去了靶场，练得有点忘记时间了。”

费尔南迪尼奥没有接他们的话，只是很平和的对他们点点头说到我办公室来一下。阿圭罗心想自己以前迟到可从来没有被Vinny带回过办公室批评，他偷偷和德布劳内对视一眼，脸上写着“Dinho这至于吗？”，德布劳内咧了下嘴表示不要担心。

他们跟着费尔南迪尼奥来到市区分局的局长办公室，这件办公室虽然新换了主人，变化却并不大，摆设和书变少了一些，整个格局干净利落一如新主人的行事风格。结果Dinho找他们来并不是问责的，阿圭罗在心里舒了一口气。

费尔南迪尼奥坐在办公桌后，拿出一份资料递给他们，阿圭罗接过资料，听到局长讲，今天早上街道的报案，一个女人怀疑自己的母亲是被谋杀的——在母亲下葬后，公布遗嘱的当天。

阿圭罗翻着手上的报警记录，越看越觉得奇怪，死者是一位高龄老妇人了，去世时身患癌症，他把资料递给德布劳内。

阿圭罗问费尔南迪尼奥：“海德区不是市局的辖区，而且只是例行询问的话，为什么要我和Kevin去？”，他还是怀疑这是不是费尔南迪尼奥是不是还是对他们迟到生气，随手掏了个案子让他们瞎跑。

费尔南迪尼奥淡定地说：“就是因为不是我们辖区，才要让你和Kevin去，如果我让Gabriel和Eric去，可能不一定见得到受害人就被挡回来了。”

Kun有点听不太出来Dinho是在夸他们没人拦得住还是在损他们脸皮厚，想了想问了另一个问题：“所以你没有介意我们下午迟到啊”。

费尔南迪尼奥爽朗的笑了起来，说：“你们又不是小孩了，到了标准就扣工资就行了”，看着阿圭罗变化的表情又接着说，“今天设备到位，大家都忙活着调试试用。不过你们这次去不可以配枪，两个人都不可以，带电击枪就可以了，如果碰到辖区的同事要友好！”

阿圭罗兴致不高的哦了一声，嘀咕了句我一向很友好。

德布劳内翻完资料，皱着眉头把文件合起来，费尔南迪尼奥问他：“你知道这个案子哪里特别吗？”

“如果我没有记错，这不是这个辖区第一例了，之前有几例报告，因为证据不足没有调查。”

费尔南迪尼奥露出了欣慰的笑容说：“所以今天这个证据的报案一定要重视，现在就去取证，需要立案的话你直接从重案组立案，之后需要更多人手就直接重案组里调。哦对了，我待会儿去席尔瓦那里，如果你们需要法医实验室配合的话，不用再找我申请，我会和他打好招呼的。。”

阿圭罗明显的又高兴了起来，他们领了任务准备离开，临走前，德布劳内迟疑了下，问费尔南迪尼奥：“你怎么知道我看了报警记录？”

局长很得意：“我把这五年报警记录里的严重事件印了好多份，每个办公室都放了份。但是我猜，只有你看了。”

德布劳内点了点头，便和阿圭罗一起离开了办公室。等到出了门之后阿圭罗凑到他身边小声说：“我也觉得只有你看了，刚才Dinho就差把我看好你哦直接说出来了。”

德布劳内只是皱着眉，并没有说话。

他们带上装备，德布劳内联系了报案人奎因女士，开出一辆局里最朴素的车，边翻资料边等去买墨西哥卷的阿圭罗回来。他停在整个案子最让人在意的地方，奎因女士特地强调，她的母亲凯特死前更改了遗嘱，将自己的全部财产留给给了她的医生。德布劳内拿笔在这个必须的重要证据上做了个记号，就在这时，阿圭罗手里还拿着一个贝壳面包出现在了旁边敲了敲他的车窗，在他摇下车窗后递给了他一个牛肉卷，然后又递过来了一个贝壳面包。

“诶？他们新出了甜点吗？”

阿圭罗露出得意地笑容，“甜点是新来的小姐姐做给自己的，她说看我这么晚还没吃午饭，就送了我两个。”

德布劳内简直看到他背后他摇起的尾巴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就像这样ヾ(≧O≦)〃~


End file.
